Sneak Peak: Lost Blood
by lindam2254
Summary: Belarundian prinsessa on löytänyt itsensä melko hämmentävästä tilanteesta sisarensa hääjuhlan jälkeen... Nimittäin leirinuotiolta oudossa maassa, tavaamassa haltiakielta henkilön kanssa jota ei olisi ikinä uskonut tapaavansa... /Lyhyt kurkistus mun tulevaan tarinaan nimeltä "Lost Blood". Nimi saattaa muuttua sikäli kun saan olemassa olevan materiaalin käännettyä.


_**A/N:**_

 _ **Moikka kaikki!**_

 _ **Mä oon jo pitkään halunnu kirjottaa jotakin suomeks, koska joitain asioita ei vain pysty kuvailemaan samalla tavalla vieraalla kielellä. Mutta koska en oo saanu mtn inspistä sopivaan oneshot-tarinaan, kunnioittaakseni ja jopa**_ **tukeakseni** _**omaa äidinkieltäni (käytän niin paljon englantia että sitä tuppaa tulemaan automaattisesti joka paikkaan... ;D) päätin sitten julkasta tälläsen pienen katkelman mun yhdestä LOTR fanficistä, joka on parhaillaan työn alla sekä kirjottamisen, että englanniksi kääntämisen saralla. Voi olla että julkasen näitä lisää, ihan riippuen mun tulevaisuuden projekteista. Tässä on vähän monta rautaa tulessa kun on himo kirjottaa ;)**_

 _ **Tää saattaa olla vähän mitä on, sillä se on kirjotettu about 2 vuotta sitten ellei aiemmin, tosin välillä muokattu. Mä oon myös**_ **erittäin** _ **huono pilkkusäännoissä... Mutta toivottavasti tykkäätte, mikäli tätä joku eksyy lukemaan! ;))**_

* * *

 **\- Taru Sormusten Herrasta** _ **maailma kuuluu täysin**_ **Tolkienille** _ **, jota mä vain lainaan. Mä omistan ainoastaan mun omat juonenkäänteet ja hahmot.**_

 _ **\- (I don't own**_ **Lord of the Rings** _ **franchise, just borrow it. I lay claim only over my own characters and plot outside the script.)**_

* * *

Legolas hymyili. Katsoin kun hän nosti puunrunkoon nojaavan, kauniin, valkoisesta puusta veistetyn jousen ja alkoi pyyhkiä sen pintaa kankaanpalalla. Seurasin uteliaana hänen sirojen käsiensä liikkeitä, ja en voinut olla ihailematta jousen sileää pintaa ja taitoa jolla se oli tehty. Tolkien ei siis valehdellut kuvaillessaan haltioiden kädentaitoa, ja samassa mieleeni juolahti tuon jousen olevan varmaan se sama ase jonka Legolas oli saanut lahjaksi valtiatar Galadrielilta heidän pysähtyessään Lothlórienin metsään, paettuaan Morian kaivoksissa ensimmäisessä kirjassa. Se oli _Galadhrimin_ jousi.

"Kaunis jousi", huomasin sanovani tuijottaessani yhä Legolasin sormien työtä. Tämä katsahti ylös minuun ja nyökkäsi.

"Se oli lahja", hän tähdensi hymyillen vienosti, salaperäisesti, selvästi iloisena muistosta joka palautui hänen mieleensä. Minunkin huuleni kaartuivat hymyyn.

"Valtiatar Galadrielilta", totesin, taas huomaamattani. Kunnes sitten heti tajusin etten voinut tietää näitä asioita ja kaduin taipuvaisuuttani lipsahduksiin. Katsahdin Legolasiin ja huomasin tämän tuijottavan minua ymmyrkäisenä. Hänen kätensä olivat pysähtyneet. Purin huuleni sisäpintaa.

"Te tosiaan hämmästytätte minua", Legolas myönsi, ilmeensä muuttuessa pienoisen järkyttyneestä yllättyneeksi. "Onko teillä ennustajan lahjoja? En keksi muuta selitystä, miten voitte tietää asioita minusta jo ennen kuin olemme edes keskustelleet puoltakaan tuntia..."

Tunsin jäätyväni, mutten antanut sen näkyä ja katsoin vain olkiani kohauttaen pois. "Jotain sellaista", vastasin arvoituksellisesti, toivoen vastaukseni epämääräisyyden saavan Legolasin luopumaan tästä aiheesta. "Anteeksi. Minun ei pitäisi möläytellä mitä sattuu."

Legolasin suupieliä nyki huvittunut hymynhäive kun tämä katsoi pois ja jatkoi jousen kiillotusta. "Ei", tämä sanoi hiljaa. "Kykynne vain saattavat minut ymmälle. En tunne montaa joka pystyisi samaan kuin te. Varsinkaan ihmisten keskuudessa…" Säpsähdin, kun hänen siniset silmänsä taas yllättäen katsoivat minuun. Niiden katseessa oli voimaa, joka sai väreet kulkemaan selkäpiissäni. Oliko tämä se ns. haltioiden vaikutus tavallisiin kuolevaisiin, vai mikä se nyt olikaan?

"Mistä te tulette?" hän jatkoi sitten uudella kysymyksellä, keskittyen samalla taas työhönsä. Menin uudestaan lukkoon, miettien mitä voisin ja mitä _osaisin_ kertoa hänelle niin että tämä ymmärtäisi. Tulin kuitenkin siihen tulokseen, että yrittämäni selityksen sepustus tulisi olemaan liian yliampuva Legolasille ymmärtää, kun hädin tuskin itsekään ymmärsin sitä, joten päätin väistää tämänkin kysymyksen kiertoilmauksella.

"Se… on melko monimutkaista", paljastin viimein, hieman epävarmana. En katsonut Legolasiin puhuessani enkä tiedä minkälainen ilme kasvoillani oli, mutta ilmeisesti siitä hän päätteli olla kyselemättä lisää kyseisestä aiheesta.

"Anteeksi. Näen, ettette halua puhua siitä", tämä totesi anteeksipyytävästi. "En utele enempää."

Katsoin Legolasia silmiin. Minä halusin kertoa hänelle. Mutta tekisin itsestäni vain näkyvän hullun.

Aioin silittää päätäni, mutta sormeni osuivatkin tiaaran jonka olin jo unohtanut olevan yhä päässäni, päättäen ottaa sen pois. Tuntui liian mahtailevalta pitää tiaaraa päässä ollessani Legolasin, prinssin, seurassa. Kohotin siis käteni takaraivolleni ja tartuin hiusneulaan, joka piti hiuksiani tiukasti nutturalla. Vetäen sen irti, jolloin hiukseni valahtivat vapaaksi harteilleni pienen ravistuksen jälkeen ja sitä tietä selkääni. Otin pari suortuvaa tarkasteluun ja huokaisin huomatessani niiden kihartuneen aivan luonnottomiksi entisistä, oltuaan monta tuntia kiinni. Legolas seurasi minua tarkalla katseellaan ohimennen, kun tartuin seuraavaksi kaksin käsin tiaaraan ja vedin sen päästäni.

Laskin tiaaran syliini ja yritin pöyhiä kiharaisia hiuksiani aisoihin, lopulta kooten ne kasaan ja kiepauttaen ne sormillani korkkiruuville päästääkseni ne taas irti, jotta ne palaisivat edes hieman normaaleihin uomiinsa. Sitten katseeni pysähtyi tarkastelemaan perintötiaaraa ajatuksissani. Otin sen takaisin käsiini, tuijottaen suurinta pienistä jalokivistä, keltaista tähdenmuotoista timanttia. Miettien, pääsisinkö kirjan sisältä ikinä takaisin ja näkisinkö perhettäni enää koskaan, samalla kun sormeni alkoivat silittää mietteliäänä keltaisen kiven pintaa.

Sekään ei ollut väärää tietoa kirjassa, että Legolas oli vaitonainen. Vaikka hän olikin kysellyt monia kysymyksiä aiemmin, niitä ei enää ilmaantunut pitkään toviin. Legolas istui lähes koko ajan hiljaa puunrungolla, tuijotellen kuuta omissa mietteissään, niin kuin aiemminkin ohimenevinä hetkinä. Minäkään en puhunut mitään, sillä en halunnut häiritä häntä ja vaikka olin pärjännyt suhteellisen hyvin puutteellisilla haltiakielen taidoillani, en tosiaankaan voinut aloittaa kunnon filosofista keskustelua tämän kanssa. Enkä halunnutkaan. Halusin osoittaa Legolasille tämän saavan olla rauhassa ja hän saisi puhua silloin, kun hänestä itsestään tuntui. Minä en häntä keskusteluun pakottaisi.

Mieleeni palasi puhelimeni. Mutta tuskin täälläkään oli kenttää, ollessani keskellä mielikuvitusmaailmaa. Annoin koko ajatuksen olla ja ajattelin taas niitä näitä hetkisen, kunnes muistin itse kirjan. Katsahdin kangaskassini suuntaan ja hitain liikkein suoristin selkäni, kumarruin kohti kassia ja vedin kirjan ulos. Syrjäyttäen sillä tiaaran sylissäni.

Laskin kruununi rungolle ja tuijotin taas uudemman kerran kirjan kantta. Kirjassa ei totisesti ollut mitään ihmeellistä. Minua kismitti kun en ymmärtänyt miten sen oli onnistunut ensin tuoda minut tähän mielikuvitusmaailmaan ja sitten siirtää minut paikasta toiseen. Avasin kirjan satunnaisesti keskikohdasta ja luin pari riviä Legolasin ja hänen ystäviensä seikkailuista Fangornin metsissä. Hymähdin. Ajatella, että kirja voi oikeasti herätä henkiin tuolla tavalla, mistä Legolas oli ilmielävä todiste istuessaan tuolla samalla hetkellä vastapäätä minua.

Tunsin taas yllättäen kiusausta katsoa toimisiko tuo paikasta toiseen siirtyminen vielä monen tunnin jälkeen samalla tavalla. Mutta sitten tajusin etten voinut ruveta leikkimään nyt kun olin juuurikin Legolasin seurassa. Hän ei varmasti ymmärtäisi jos vain katoaisin kuin tuhka tuuleen, ilmestyen taas paikalle muutamaa sekuntia myöhemmin. Legolas menisi täysin tolaltaan jopa haltiaksi, olin varma siitä.

Uudestaan hiljaa huokaisten painoin kirjan kannet kiinni, kuitenkin sivellen sen etukantta hajamielisesti seuraavan minuutin ajan. Tuolloin koko ajan vaiti istunut Legolas liikahti viimein ja katsoi minuun ensi kertaa.

"Lupasin, etten utele enempää", tämä aloitti huvittunut sävy ystävällisessä äänessään. "Mutta jos sallitte minun saavan tietää vastauksen, kysyn mikä tuo kirja on jota pidätte sylissänne niin tiukasti? Se näyttää painavalta…"

Vastasin Legolasin katseeseen yllättyneenä tämän äkkinäisestä kysymyksestä ja katsahdin kirjaan. Otsani meni pieneen ryppyyn kun aloin taas aprikoimaan mitä vastaisin hänelle. Hän ei varmasti ymmärtäisi jos kertoisin totuuden ja sanoisin kirjan kertovan hänestä ja muista kahdeksasta Sormuksen ritarista, ynnä muista Keski-Maan kolmannen ajan ja sitä edeltävien aikojen tapahtumien kulusta. Puristin sormeni kirjan reunojen ympärille, vältellen tuon vaalean haltian hätkähdyttävää katsetta, yrittäen pysyä rauhallisena. Purin uudemman kerran huuleni sisäpintaa ennen kuin tein päätökseni. Hyvä on. Minä kertoisin totuuden. En halunnut valehdella Legolasille. Varsinkin nyt kun hän oli ainoa ihminen, no ei nyt ihminen, mutta _henkilö_ jonka tunsin tässä mielikuvitusmaailmassa parhaiten tavattuani hänet sattumalta.

Vedin henkeä, valmistautuen kertomaan mahdollisimman ymmärrettävästi asiani, kunnes Legolas yllättäen keskeytti minut jo ennen alkua.

"Anteeksi", tämä sanoi pudistaen päätään. "Olette varmasti väsynyt. En halua rasittaa teitä enempää painostamalla teidät kertomaan tarinanne juuri nyt…"

Hän nousi ylös ja hymyili. "Jos haluatte voin ottaa teidät mukaani Minas Tirithiin huomenna. Voitte kertoa tarinanne minulle sitten, kun olemme molemmat levänneet yön yli."

Räpäytin taas silmiäni pienen yllätyksen merkiksi, mutta hymyilin vastaukseksi. Nousin ylös ja heilautettuani huovan yltäni ojensin sitä takaisin Legolasille nuotion yli. Mutta uudeksi pieneksi yllätykseksi hän vain nosti kämmentään kieltäväksi eleeksi ja työnsi huovan takaisin syliini.

"Pitäkää se vain", hän sanoi perusteluksi hymyillen. "Yö on jokseenkin kylmä täällä, ja en toivo teidän sairastuvan. Toivotan teille parhainta unta, lady Aéthelwyne."

"Kiitos", henkäisin vilpittömästi kiitollisena. Legolas oli niin kohtelias. Se sai minut hymyilemään, kun seurasin vielä paikaltani kuinka Legolas istui takaisin omalle paikalleen tulen ääreen. Aioin kääntyä, mutta viime hetkellä epäröin ja käännyin takaisin.

"Umm… Legolas?" kysyin hiukan epävarmasti, yrittäen lausua hänen nimensä mahdollisimman oikein. Ja ilmeisesti onnistuin sillä Legolasin katse nousi jälleen katsomaan minua, nyt hieman huolta sisältäen.

"Onko jokin hullusti?" hän kysyi kohteliaasti. Aina yhtä kohtelias… Pudistin päätäni hajamielisesti yrittäessäni kerätä sanoja ja katsoin huopaa käsissäni.

"Oletko varma ettet tarvitse tätä? Voin kyllä nukkua itsekin ilman…" jatkoin, pyrkien vaatimattomuuteen. Huopahan oli hänen eikä minun. Mutta Legolas vain naurahti ja nousi, kävellen luokseni nopeasti. Hän otti huovan minulta ja tunsin hänen pehmeiden käsiensä kosketuksen. Hän virnisti huvittuneena.

"En tarvitse sitä läheskään niin paljon kuin te", Legolas virkkoi, vilkaisten paljonsanovasti avoimia käsivarsiani. Minä tein samoin ja samassa koin vilunväristyksen. Oikeastaan yö oli aika viileä nyt kun asiaa oikein ajatteli… Ja silkkinen mekko ei ollut mikään untuvatakki... Legolas päästi uuden kevyen naurahduksen nähdessään reaktioni ja levitti huovan, laittaen sen takaisin hartiolleni.

"Näettehän?" hän sanoi kysyvästi nostaen kulmaansa. "Nukkukaa nyt. Tarvitsette lepoa."

Legolas antoi minulle vielä yhden huvittuneen katseen silmäkulmastaan, kunnes palasi vartioimaan tulta. Kiva, haltia kuittaili minulle… Päästin itsekin pienen naurahduksen ajatellessani tuota ja lopulta vedin huovan tiukemmin ympärilleni ja istahdin maahan, lopulta oikaisten kovalle maaperälle. Käsivarsieni toimittaessa tyynyn virkaa, minun nyt sulkiessa silmäni ja valmistautuen ottamaan vastaan kaivatun unen. Mutta muistin sitten jotakin.

Nostin päätäni ja katsoin Legolasia. Tämä istui taas kauas tummalle yötaivaalle tuijottaen tyypilliseen tapaansa, oikea jalka rennosti nostettuna puunrungon päälle.

"Hyvää yötä, Legolas", sanoin, väläyttäen pienen hymyn, ennen kuin suljin uudestaan silmäni ja kävin takaisin pitkäkseni. Kuulin hymyn hänen äänessään, kun pienen tauon jälkeen hän vastasi.

"Nukkukaa hyvin, lady Aéthelwyne."

Hymy nyki vielä huuliani, kun vaivuin hiljalleen entistä syvempään horrokseen, lähelle unta. Mutta juuri ennen nukahtamistani kuulin Legolasin kuiskaavan jotakin pehmeästi haltiakielellä, ja pian kepeä kavion kopse kantoi hänen olosuunnastaan minun luokseni ja tunsin, kuinka Arodin suuri, lämmin ruumis laskeutui makuulle aivan minun taakseni. Eläin päästi pienen hirnahduksen ikään kuin vastauksena Legolasin sanoille ja niin minä nukahdin mielihyvää ja iloa tuntien haltiamiehen eleestä, Legolasin ilmeisesti pyydettyä ratsuaan lämmittämään minua.


End file.
